Jake Long VS Juniper Lee
Jake Long vs. Juniper Lee is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Disney VS Cartoon Network! Two chinese-american teenage superheroes dukes it out to see which protector of the magicial world is truly the better one. Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Wiz: For centuries, the human world and the magical world have coexisted in peace, separated by a magical barrier that keeps us all safe from total chaos. Boomstick: But when this barrier starts to weaken and all hell threatens to break loose, it’s up to these two Asian-American teenagers with attitude to save the day. Wiz: Like Jake Long, the American Dragon. Boomstick: And Juniper Lee, the Te Xuan Ze. Wiz: I’m Wizard and he’s Boomstick, and it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Jake Long Wiz: The magical world is large and incredibly diverse. From Gnomes and Brownies, to Trolls and Ogres. Of course, with so many creatures of various size and strength, with an uncountable number of powers and abilities, it's important that there is someone around to make sure everything stays in check. Boomstick: And who better to do it, than dragons! Flying, fire breathing, dragons! Wiz: In ancient times, a group of dragons banded together to form the Dragon Council. This group would dedicate themselves to keeping order and making sure the Magical and Non-magical worlds would keep separate, as to avoid chaos. Boomstick: To most effectively do this, the dragons decided to appoint a specific dragon to each country of the world. Man, that must really suck if you need to send mail out to a friend. But you could save a hell of a lot on plane tickets! Eventually, sometime in the late 20th century. An older chinese dude by the name of Lao Shi Luong gave up on his job as the Chinese Dragon to immigrate to america and take up the mantle of american dragon. Wiz: Lao Shi planned to only stay as the american dragon for a few years until his daughter, Susan, developed her own dragon powers. But that plan didn't quite pan out. Boomstick: When Lao Shi's daughter's dragon genes remained dormant and effectively left her as a average old human, he was forced to stick it out as the American dragon for a couple more years. Talk about dodging a bullet there... Imagine if she was on her p-''' Wiz: BOOMSTICK, DON'T! '''Boomstick: You know I'm right! Wiz: Ahem, A-anyway... those genes remaining dormant meant that Lao Shi had to remain as the american dragon for a few more years, until one of his grandchildren's genes kicked in. And eventually, Susan's son's powers began to show up. And his name was... Jake: J to the A to the K to the E! I'm the mac daddy dragon of the NYC, ya heard?! Wiz: *Sigh* ...Jake Long... NAME: JAKE LONG AGE: 14 HOMETOWN: NEW YORK CITY OCCUPATION: AMERICAN DRAGON TRAINED BY GRANDFATHER AND MAGICAL DOG COMPANION Boomstick: Hold the fuck up, Wizard. Was he just freestyle rapping? Oh, geez... it's gonna be THAT kind of episode... Wiz: The moment Jake's powers began to show up, his training was set to begin. His grandfather, as well as his Magical Dog guardian, Fu Dog, began teaching Jake about his duties as the american Dragon. Boomstick: Why is it always dumb teenagers that get these important mystical jobs? Like seriously. when I was his age, I was just doing the usual kinda jobs for a 14 year old. Cutting down trees and hunting supper. Wiz: You had to hunt for supper? What did you hunt for? Boomstick: Usually squirrels. Or pizza hut! Wiz: Despite the extraordinary nature of Jake's newfound abilities, who took to them incredibly fast and quickly became a somewhat competent guardian. Though he still had a years worth of training to go through before he'd become a true hero. Boomstick: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. We don't care about that true hero junk. Let's get right into his powers and abilities and stuff! DRAGON ABILITIES * NOSE OF THE DRAGON * TONGUE OF THE DRAGON * CLAW OF THE DRAGON * TAIL OF THE DRAGON * EAR OF THE DRAGON * EYE OF THE DRAGON INCREDIBLY COMPETENT STRATEGIST LEVITATION BREAKDANCING Wiz: Fine, fine. Let's start with the basics then. The first power that any dragon develops is developed at birth. The ability to take human form. Dragons have latent shapeshifting abilities. While Jake has not managed to be able to transform into other people without outside help, He has learned how to partially transform into his dragon form in order to access dragon powers without fully transforming. Boomstick: These are powers of the Dragon. Nose of the Dragon lets him transform his mouth and nose into his dragon snout, giving him access to his razor sharp dragon fangs, and his dragon fire. Man, I remember when I had dragon fire! Wiz: When did YOU have dragon powers? Boomstick: It was when I was at Buffalo Wild Wings, and I'd eaten all those hot wings, remember? Wiz: Um... Boomstick, that's not the kind of Dragon Fire we are talking about... Boomstick: Oh trust me, there was a big fire going on down-''' Wiz: DON'T... finish that sentence... Back on track... The tongue of the dragon lets Jake turn his tongue into a long forked dragon tongue, which can be used for precise tasks his hands would be too big for. He can also use it to rotate and reverse thrown nets... somehow... '''Boomstick: Claw of the dragon give him is dragon claws so he can bust through even the toughest metals, and Tail of the dragon gives him his prehensile dragontail, which can be used to trip foes or as a third arm. Wiz: Then there's the Ear of the Dragon and the Eye of the Dragon. These abilities allow Jake to enhance his hearing and vision, to hear even the quietest whisper from miles away, or see invisible foes or simply track via heat vision. Boomstick: Ok, seriously, Ear and eye!? The fuck else did he have, the toe of the dragon!? The dick of the dragon?! The left kneecap of the dragon!? Wiz: Outside of his partial transformations, he's also a competent strategist and able to come up with plans either in advance or on the spot if her needs to. Of course, those are just his basic powers in human form. When Jake needs to fight, that's when he fully transforms into his dragon form and shows off what he's truly capable of. SUPER STRENGTH FLIGHT DRAGON FIRE * FIRE BREATH * RING OF FIRE * FIRE BALLS * FIRE FARTS DRAGON SCALE ARMOR LATENT SHAPESHIFTING CHI DOPPELGANGERS Boomstick: And god DAMN does he have a lot! Upon transforming his strength goes up to superhuman levels. He has enough power that he can claw through metal and pull apart solid steel chains with ease. Wiz: He also gains a pair of wings which he can use for, well obviously, flight. Using these wings, he's capable of flying over 100 miles per hour with perfect ease. His top shown speed clocking in at around 179 Mph. Boomstick: Of course, he's a dragon. So we can't forget about the most dragon-like power he has. Fire! That's right, Jake can utilize fire in tons of different ways. Most obviously, via his dragon breath. Whether in steady streams of fire, or smaller fireball blasts! Wiz: Jake is incredibly skilled with his firebreath, capable of shooting it out in a perfect ring of flames, or making it intense enough to turn a generic snowman into a perfect ice sculpture replica of his crush, Rose. I don't even know how he's capable of doing that. It's probably the greatest show of skill he has in terms of his fire breath. Boomstick: He can also utilize fire in one more way... though... it's just plain weird! He can Fart flames! He can shoot flames out of his ass! See, wiz, I told you I had dragon flames that one time! Wiz: ...Ahem. These... Fire Farts, much like Astro Boy's machine guns, can actually be surprisingly helpful. It makes for a great surprise attack that most foes won't see coming. Boomstick: God, I bet they smell awful... Wiz: Aside from fire, His dragon form also covers him in scales, giving him heavy protection to physical attacks. Dragons are also supposed to be able to shape shift into others, but Jake has never been able to fully utilize this power without outside help. Boomstick: Yeah, he's not a super fast learner. But one of the powers he did learn pretty quick was how to clone himself! Wiz: By using his own natural chi energy, Jake can create duplicates of himself by splitting his own power in half with the clone. Each time he creates a new duplicate, His power will be shared equally between himself and his copies. So if he made 9 copies of himself, Jake and his clones will each have one tenth of his original power. Boomstick: The clones all share the personality of the original Jake, but they do develop thier own traits and stuff while they exist. And on top of that, Jake can always just reabsorb them at anytime to regain the power he gave up to make them. FEATS CREATED A PERFECT ICE SCULPTURE WITH FIRE BREATH FLEW AROUND AN ISLAND 13 TIMES IN A FEW SECONDS FOUGHT ON PAR WITH GIANTS, A DJINN AND STITCH SURVIVED HUNTSCLAN ENERGY BLASTS BROKE A CRYSTAL SKULL DEFEATED THE DARK DRAGON HELD UP A TROLL, AN ORGE, A MERMAID, A UNICORN, 3 GNOMES AND A GIANT, ALL AT ONCE, BY HIMSELF Wiz: Despite only having access to his dragon powers for just under two years, Jake has learned quickly. Boomstick: Yeah, despite often going for shortcuts in his learning, it doesn't take long for him to learn from his mistakes and really nail down the specifics of his powers. Wiz: He's shown some incredible feats over his short time as the american dragon. He's fought on par with incredibly powerful and skilled foes such as giants, a Djinn and even Jumba Jookiba's Experiment 626, AKA: Stitch. Boomstick: Plus he once shattered a crystal skull by simply throwing it while still in his human form! But a much bigger show of strength is the time he held up a Troll, an Ogre, a Mermaid, a Unicorn, 3 Gnomes AND a Giant all at once! And he was perfectly fine... At least until the ground broke beneath him. Hey! That's almost as much as your mom, Wiz! Wiz: ...Or your Ex-Wife. Boomstick: Ooh! Nice comeback Wiz! I'm actually kinda proud of you! Wiz: He's tough enough to take blasts from Huntsclan energy, which is strong enough to break through unicorn horn. The toughest material in the magical world. And for the record, even Jake can't break unicorn horn. He's fast enough to just barely outfly a boulder thrown at 180 miles per hour, or fly around an island in the florida keyes 13 times in around 10 to 15 seconds. Boomstick: And that's not even to mention the enemies he's managed to beat. He's fought off the evil wizard Eli Pandarus, constantly beaten the huntsclan, who are considered the fourth worst threat to the magical world, and the Dark Dragon, who's considered the number one worst! A foe so tough that before Jake took him on, only one person had ever survived an encounter with him! WEAKNESSES BROCKIUM STRONG WINDS NULLIFY FIRE SCALES ARE NOT IMPENETRABLE/SOFT UNDERBELLY MASSIVE SHOW OFF, FLIRT AND INCREDIBLY COMPETITIVE SPHINX HAIR BEHIND THE LEFT EAR Wiz: While it's true that Jake is incredibly skilled in battle and even a very competent strategist when he needs to be, He's far from perfect. In stronger, gale force winds, his fire powers struggle to work properly. And his human form will be completely unaccessable if he's exposed to the man-made chemical, Brockium. Boomstick: Plus, since he's a teenage boy, image is everything to him. He's a huge show off and always buts heads with anyone who shows him up at all. Not to mention how he constantly flirts with any girl foes he has. Basically, he's a cocky little bastard. Wiz: Well that is true. But he knows when it's time to drop that stuff and get serious. He'll never let his pride get in the way of his job when it really matters. Boomstick: Oh! Almost forgot! Dragons have a natural allergy to sphinx hair for some reason. If they're in contact with sphinx hair, then thier dragon powers become completely useless. Even more so if they're trapped in a net of that stuff. Wiz: Also, Despite having a tough dragon scale hide, they're not totally impenetrable. Especially the scales on the underbelly, which are soft and easy to attack. Boomstick: His Belly? Fuck that! His EARS are the worst off! Or... ear, i guess. Wiz: Oh right! I've done extensive research into this and not managed to come up with a good reason as to why, but put simply, any direct hit to the back of the left ear of a dragon will result in some kind of chain reaction in the dragon's body and shut down thier brain, quickly followed by the rest of thier organs, killing them with a few seconds. Boomstick: Seriously. That's some kinda bullshit. Why the ear?! It makes no sense! Meh. Whatever. It's a good thing Jake has relatively small ears. Plus it's a very oddly specific weakness. So it's unlikely any random foe'll know about it. Wiz: Never the less, despite his flaws, Jake has done an exceptional job as the american dragon, especially considering he has to juggle it with school, his home life, and his free time too. Boomstick: He's saved the world multiple times, defeated all kinds of bad guys and even turned his first and biggest rival, Rose the Huntsgirl, into his main love interest. Wiz: Despite all outward appearances, Jake is prepared for anything that may come his way. And you can always depend on the american dragon. Jake: You know what, guys? It's nice to know some things never change. Juniper Lee Wiz: The magical world is large and incredibly diverse. From Gnomes and Brownies, to Trolls and Ogres. Of course, with so many creatures of various size and strength, with an uncountable number of powers and abilities, it's important that there is someone around to make sure everything stays in check. Boomstick: ...Wait a second... this sounds incredibly familiar... Wiz: In ancient times, a group of absurdly powerful magical beings calls the Elders banded together in order to choose a protector. This protector, named the Te Xuan Ze would be given just a fraction of the Elder's power, and dedicate themselves to keeping order and making sure the Magical and Non-magical worlds would keep separate, as to avoid chaos. Boomstick: No, seriously Wiz. This all sounds so familiar to something. Have he done all this analysis before or something? Anyway, sometime in the early 20th century, around the 30's, a young girl by the name of Jasmine Lee turned 11 and inherited the powers of the Te Xuan Ze from her father. Wiz: Jasmine was only supposed to continue on as the Te Xuan Ze until she eventually had children of her own and they inherited the powers from her. But her son, Michael, never did gain the powers of the Te Xuan Ze. Boomstick: Ok, Seriously?! Are you playing some kind of joke on me or something? Wiz: Just stick to the script, Boomstick. Boomstick: Whatever... Since Michael Lee's Te Xuan Ze powers never showed up, Jasmine was forced to spend an extra 30 years protecting the world of magic, until one of her grandkids would... Ok, no. This is far too similar. You just rewrote Jake' analysis, didn't you?! Wiz: Nope. This is the actual backstory. Boomstick: So... which show copied which? Wiz: Actually neither. The creators of both shows didn't know the other existed until after both shows had been cancelled. Boomstick: Whoa ...Now that's a coincidence... Wiz: Anyway, long story short, when Jasmine's granddaughter turned 11, the young girl suddenly gained access to the powers of the Te Xuan Ze and the job was passed down to her. And her name was Juniper Lee Boomstick: Oh, thank god. I thought you were gonna cut to her freestyle rapping too... NAME: JUNIPER LEE AGE: 11 HOMETOWN: ORCHID BAY CITY OCCUPATION: TE XUAN ZE TRAINED BY GRANDMOTHER AND MAGICAL DOG COMPANION Wiz: Anyway, after discovering her powers and dealing with a minor invasion of her Grandmother's house, Juniper training began immediately. Her grandmother and her magical dog adviser, Monroe, began to teach her everything she needed to know about fighting evil monsters and utilizing various different kinds of magic. Boomstick: *Sigh* Just like Jake yet again. Wiz: Well, I suppose. But that's where the similarities to Jake end. Juniper was incredibly studious and was happy to learn about all of this stuff. Boomstick: And I can't blame her. Who wouldn't want to suddenly be allowed to fight monsters and kick ass with super powers for a job? Wiz: Not just super powers. June gained an instinctive ability to fight, as if she'd been doing it for years. Which complimented her powers well. Boomstick: Speaking of which... SUPER STRENGTH SUPER SPEED / REFLEXES SUPER HEARING SUPER JUMPING IMMUNE TO THE MAGICAL BARRIER PLAYS GUITAR Boomstick: ...Juniper got some real badass powers! Wiz: Starting with the basics, Juniper received a massive boost in strength. Many places say that she's capable of outputting around 2 tons of force. Boomstick: And that's not even mentioning her lifting strength! This girl can pick up things FAR bigger than herself. Including giant monsters and things of the kind. Wiz: ... Boomstick: What? I already made a yo momma joke once this episode. I'm not making it again. Wiz: Anyway, this strength isn't just limited to lifting and striking. Her legs are just as powerful, as shown by her ability to leap incredibly high. She's leapt from street level to the roof of her three story house on various occasions with no trouble whatsoever. And she's also incredibly fast, capable of running at insane speeds. Complete with super reflexes to avoid obstacles. Boomstick: Her senses of hearing and sight are amped up to. If she needs to, she can amplify her senses to see or hear things in the distance. Wiz: This also lets her see and hear through the magical barrier. A spell cast long before recorded time as a way to keep humans from knowing about the magical world. Boomstick: But that's just the physical powers she gained. There's far more to being the Te Xuan Ze. MAGIC BRACELET BANISHING STONE / FORCEFIELDS MAGIC SWORDS AND SHIELDS TURAKKUS EMERALD TELEKINESIS GEM FLIGHT GEMS BATTLE ARMOR + STAFF OF WU-SHU Wiz: As Te Xuan Ze, Juniper has great affinity with magical artifacts and spells. Starting with her signature Bracelet. This bracelet is made of leather with several purple gems on it. And when something is upsetting the magical balance, the gems will glow yellow and let out a light chiming noise. Boomstick: This bracelet acts sorta like a spider sense, letting June know what kind of emergency or threat is going on, and where, so she can combat it. Wiz: Alongside the bracelet, June's most commonly used artifact is the Banishment stone. This blood red rock fits in the palm of Juniper's hand. Using a special incantation, this stone will immediately banish the target to an inescapable prison dimension. Boomstick: Or, in a pinch, you can use it to throw up a forcefield around yourself by holding it out in front of you. Real handy for stopping sudden blasts you didn't see coming! Wiz: On the opposite side, the Turakkus Emerald is a green gemstone that can cut through magical forcefields with ease. She also has a telekinesis gem. Another small rock that gives the user the power to throw people and objects around with no effort at all. All they have to do is point the gem at them and they can lift them into the air. Boomstick: And when she doesn't feel like using her legs, she has two flight gems. By holding one of these purple rocks in each hand, she can fire off beams of magic from them and use them to propel herself into the air and fly around like iron man! And this is just barely scratching the surface of June's massive arsenal. She has a whole treasure horde of magically enhanced swords and shields. As well as discuses and even creatures sealed into jars that she can sic on her foes. Wiz: As a Te Xuan Ze, her traditional weapon is the Staff of Wu-Shu. This collapsible bamboo bo staff is no ordinary stick. It's magically enhanced and can withstand far more than you would expect. It can also perform magical actions, such as freezing water, or even opening up a portal to the Realm of the Elders. Boomstick: And while we're on the subject of the Realm of the Elders, While she's in there, June can tap into the magical source. The pool of energy that all magic stems from. Using this, she can increase her own power to insane levels. Even to the point that she was able to take down the far more skilled Kai Yee, a previous Te Xuan Ze who had gone rogue. Wiz: Along with the Staff of Wu-Shu, June's grandmother created a suit of battle armor for June that would allow her to take more hits in a fight without any lasting damage, while not restricting her movement. Boomstick: Let me guess. It's stronger and lighter than titanium... Wiz: Well... probably. But in this case it's because of magic. FEATS PUNCHED THROUGH 200 FEET OF CONCRETE THREW A DODGEBALL WITH ENOUGH PRECISION AND FORCE TO HIT FOUR KIDS THREW A ROCK FROM THE BOTTOM OF A MOUNTAIN TO HIT AND KNOCK OUT A DEMON AT THE TOP SURVIVED THE FLAMES OF THE RACATAN TANKED THOR'S LIGHTNING RAN DOWN THE SIDE OF A BUILDING TO CATCH A FALLING FRIEND DEFEATED KAI YEE, A FORMER TE XUAN ZE Boomstick: Juniper is insane. Despite being an 11 year old girl, she has strength on levels that impresses even me! She's constantly knocking over or throwing monsters WAAAAY bigger than she is with minimal effort. And once, she made her way out of an underground dungeon the manly way. By punching straight up through 200 feet of concrete!! Wiz: She's also has an incredible aim. During a gym class she once through a ball perfectly enough to rebound it and hit four kids on the opposing team. And if you combine her strength with her aim, you get deadly results. Boomstick: Yeah, like the time she threw a simple rock all the way up a mountain to clock a demon in the head. And not only that, she through it with enough force that it knocked him clean out! Wiz: She's also incredibly durable. Even without her battle armor. She tanked the flames of a deadly Racatan monster, when the entire forest around her was decimated immediately. And she even took a blast of lighting from the far stronger Norse god of lightning, Thor. Boomstick: And the only lasting damage she took from that was some poofy hair. Wiz: And that's not to mention her speed either. Like the time she ran down the side of a building so she could outrace and catch her falling friend. Boomstick: And it's a good thing too. A fall from that height would've turned her friend into blonde pancake. WEAKNESSES EASILY DISARMED INCREDIBLY SHORT TEMPER FIGHTS FIRST, ASKS QUESTIONS LATER CAN BE KNOCKED UNCONSCIOUS IF CAUGHT OFF GUARD WAS UNABLE TO HARM LOKI OR JORDAN THE DESTROYER WITHOUT HELP COMPLETELY INCAPABLE OF LEAVING ORCHID BAY Wiz: Juniper has some incredible power, it's true. But sometimes, it's not as helpful as it could be. Especially considering her short temper. Boomstick: Yeah, Juniper isn't exactly the calm and collected type. At least, not when she's in a fight anyway. When she needs to resolve a conflict, her first method is usually the most effective. Hitting it as hard as possible! Wiz: June's "Punch first, ask questions later" mentality can get her into trouble a lot of the time, due to jumping into situations she's simply not prepared for. And the fact she gets angry over even the slightest things doesn't help her calm down much. She'll only really come up with other plans if nothing else works. Boomstick: On top of that, Juniper prefers fighting empty handed because... well... She's awful at keeping ahold of her weapons. She gets disarmed almost as much a Lion-O. Wiz: Also, If Juniper is attacked with enough force by an attack she didn't see coming, then despite her superpowers, she can be knocked unconscious. This is easier to do with magical attacks than physical though. And finally, as the Te Xuan Ze, her job requires that Juniper never leaves her home town of orchid bay, as it's considered the magical epicenter of the world. If she tries to leave town, she'd be blocked by a completely unbreakable forcefield that only affects herself. Boomstick: She can still travel to other magical realms, but even then, they're still classed as part of Orchid bay. Wiz: This fact limits her actions quite a deal. Especially if a foe were to try and lead her out of the city to fight, in which case, they could pass through, but not her. Boomstick: But seriously, as far as weaknesses go, it doesn't actually make her weaker. Juniper is still super strong and impressive. She's taken down evil mummies, giant monsters, the reality warping Sandman and even the most feared evil witch of all time. Auntie Roon. Wiz: It's true. Despite her violent disposition, it's worked wonders for her so far. And it no doubt will for years to come. Juniper Lee is the Te Xuan Ze, and as such, she will do whatever it take to keep the human and magical worlds safe. Kai Yee: Why fight what you know is right? Why fight, little one, when you know that you can just... win? Juniper: Because... I'd rather fight. *Juniper leaps over him and begins absorbing energy from the magical source* Juniper: C'mon. This is the part where the Sapling kicks your butt! Polls Who do you WANT to win? Jake or Juniper? Jake Long Juniper Lee Who do you THINK will win? Jake or Juniper? Jake Long Juniper Lee DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Jake wandered through the streets of this new town. He and his grandfather were visiting the town for some kind of magical meeting. Or, at least, his grandfather was. Jake just kinda tagged along. He was even going to the meeting, he just wanted to look around. He'd never heard of this city, Orchid Bay. But apparently, it was a pretty big deal in the magical world. As he wondered along, he heard something odd coming from a nearby alleyway. Jake glanced around to make sure no one could see him before he muttered to himself. "Ear of the dragon..." In a flash of fire, his regular human ear transformed into a dragon ear and he pressed up against the wall listening around the corner and down the alley. "Now listen here. If you don't hand over the gold, there is gonna be big trouble for you..." Jake's eyes grew wide. A robbery?! He peeked around the corner and saw it wan't just any ordinary robbery. He could clearly see what seemed to be a werewolf like creature towering over a terrified looking gnome. Not just a robbery, a magical robbery. Which meant he had no issue with transforming to stop this. "Dragon up!" He called out, and in a much bigger flash of fire, his entire body transformed into his dragon form. Then, without missing a beat, he flew right into the alley. "Yo, what's goin' on in here. Because it sounds like something the Am Drag's gonna have to put a stop to." It seemed like Jake arrived just in time, as the gnome was just handing over the gold. Seeing the dragon, the werewolf creature snatched up the bod of gold and shot off like a bullet, and Jake was quick to follow. IT was a pretty long winding alley, but by the time they eventually came to the end, Jake had managed to catch up. He grabbed onto the werewolf's wrist with his claw and picked him up, giving one good throw to smash him into a nearby wall. The hit seemed to be more than enough. The wolf creature gave up right there, dropping the bag of gold to the floor, running off without it. Jake smirked as he wondered over to the bag and picked it up. "Another flawless victory for the American Dragon." It was around then he heard footsteps coming from the alley. It must've been the gnome. He turned around to address the gnome... only to find a teen girl staring at him instead. "So. You're the one who stole Jeff's gold." she said, folding her arms. "What? Who are you?" "Like you don't know. I'm Juniper Lee, Te Xuan Ze. And I'm here to get that gold back." "No, no, no. You've got it all wrong. I was the one who..." Jake was unfortunately cut off by a sudden scream. "D-D-DRAGOOOOOON!!!" Jake and Juniper both turned to see a young girl, who looked absolutely terrified, before running off screaming in the other direction. Juniper looked right back at Jake with a glare. "AND you've somehow made yourself visible through the magical barrier? OK, That's it buster. You're SO getting banished." She declared, before suddenly running at Jake, fists ready. "Hey, Kid, I don't know what you're talking about, but i doubt you'll be able to..." And, just as before, Jake was cut off when Juniper delivered a sudden punch right to his face, sending him hurtling backwards. He crashed into the same wall the wolf had before, though Jake quickly recovered. "What... how did you..? Y'know what? Fine! You wanna fight? I'll give you a fight." He said angrily, leaping from the wall and using his wings to hover in the air just above ground level. "Bring it, Mushu." Juniper shot back. FIGHT Jake shot forwards through the air, ready to slash with his claws. He swung down but Juniper effortlessly dodged to the side and countered back with an uppercut to his chin. Jake was once again said flying, but he quickly corrected himself with his wings. "Dang, girl. You've got some iron fists!" He said, almost impressed. Then he smirked. "Good thing fire melts Iron" He said, opening his mouth and shooting a blast of fire down at her from the sky. Juniper quickly rolled out of the way. "That all you got?" Juniper taunted him. Jake responded by simply spitting down more balls of fire at her. All of which she rolled out f the way of. "Whatever. I'll hit you eventually. It's not like you can reach me." Jake said, charging up another ball of fire. The moment she heard those words, Juniper smirked again. As he shot down the fireball, rather than roll out of the way, Juniper crouched and suddenly launched herself up into the air. In a single leap, she cleared Jake's height and grabbed his tail as she did. With a strong swing, she threw Jake right back down to the ground. Jake landed rather roughly, but was quickly back on his feet. "Ok, so it's pretty safe to say you're not an ordinary girl, are you?" Jake said, Juniper landed a little in front of him. "You don't say. What could've possibly tipped you off?" She said sarcastically, before charging at him. As she swing her fists to punch at him, Jake began to take a more defensive approach, dodging her attacks and raising his arms to block them. Finally, before she had a chance to see it coming, Jake swung his tail around, sweeping June's ankles and knocking her to the floor. He quickly reach down and grabbed her ankle, this time throwing her at a wall. June flew through the air, managing to transition into a flip and landed perfectly safely, feet first on the wall, then leapt right off and back at Jake. But Jake must've seen it coming. As she shot back at him, he swung his clawed fist out and delivered a punch right to her face, knocking her back to the ground again. Juniper let out a yelp of pain. "Aww yeah! The Am Drag showin' you how it's done!" He began to brag. Juniper growled to herself, starting to get ticked off at him. She leapt back up to her feet and charged at him with a battle cry. But Jake quickly took to the skies again to avoid her. Juniper rolled her eyes and simply jumped after him again. Once again though, Jake was thinking ahead, He swerved to the side and began to fly higher. "Ok, so you got hops. I'll give you that. But superjump or not, everyone has a limit." He said with a smirk as Juniper began to drop back down. Growing more annoyed by the second, Juniper pulled her flight gems out of her pockets, one in each hand, and fired them downwards, propelling herself up at an incredible speed, to headbutt Jake right in the stomach. It seems Jake didn't see that attack coming though, as it winded him and with a cough he began to fall back towards the ground, and straight through the roof of a building. Jake crashed into the empty room and in a flash of fire, he was back in his human form. The fall must've done some damage. But nothing too substantial. It just briefly knocked the dragon out of him. He could hear the noise of the flight gems closing into the hole in the roof. The girl would be here and moment. "Nose of the dragon." He whispered. His mouth and nose transformed into a dragon maw and he shot a large fireball at the wall to the room, blasting it too pieces and making an exit. Then his mouth changed back to normal and he leapt to the opposite side of the room. Juniper landed in the room a few seconds later and spotter Jake in his human form. "Uhh... Hey, kid? You didn't happen to see anything... strange come through here, right..?" she asked him. "Uhh... Yeah! This big red monster thing came busting through the roof and then broke through that wall over there." Jake replied, pointing at the hole he'd made. Juniper nodded and leapt out of the hole. "Note to self. Come back and wipe that boy's memory later." Juniper said. She landed a few stories down in front of the forest that bordered the city. The dragon must've been hiding in there. She ran in, pulling out a shield from her backpack, just in case. Not a moment later, she heard a noise behind her. She turned to see a massive fireball heading her way. She thrust her shield out and used it to stop the blast, only to leave herself open to the dragon flying in and kicking her backwards, knocking the shield clean out of her hand. Juniper steadied herself and saw the dragon closing in again. She quickly reach into her bag again and this time pulled out a sword. And as the dragon got close, she gave a powerful swing... only for the dragon to catch the blade. "Dragon Scales. They're surprisingly tough, right?" He taunted with a smirk, before flexing his claw into a fist and shattered the sword, then he unleashed a fast flurry of slashes and swipes with his claws, catching the off guard Juniper with every one of them, and finishing off with another hard kick. Juniper was once again sent flying backwards into a clearing with a yell of pain when suddenly she hit something incredibly hard. It didn't feel like a tree. It felt more... familiar. "No way... The barrier? We're on the edge of town already?" She exclaimed to herself. Jake then flew in again, circling overhead. He flew down and landed in front of her, cracking his knuckles. Then she had an idea. The barrier was invisible to everyone else, right? The dragon would never see it coming. She jumped up and pressed her feet to the barrier, using it to launch herself at Jake and slam her foot right into his forehead, knocking him down onto his and turning him back into his human form again. "What the..?! YOU were that kid?!" "Uhh... Surprise..?" Said Jake, smirking in an awkwardly playful manner. Juniper seemed incredibly angry. "Let's tally up the hits. You stole gold from an innocent gnome, somehow made yourself unaffected by the magical barrier, and straight up lied to my face. I'm SO done with you!" She pulled out a banishment stone and pointed it right at Jake. "Acuam latre tatsu, acuam latre tatsu..." She began chanting. Jake didn't plan on finding out what that rock did. "Tail of the dragon." She muttered and sprouted a tail. Then, with a swift motion, he once again tripped Juniper right up. She fell backwards with a yelp, sending the stone up into the air before she could finish the incantation. Jake leapt into the air, transforming back into a dragon to catch the rock, then threw it past juniper at the ground, shattering it. As it flew through the Air, Juniper tried to jump and catch it, only to collide with the Te Xuan Ze barrier, stopping her in her tracks. That's when Jake figured it out. "Oooooh, I get it! There's some invisible wall keeping you from going out there?" He guessed. Juniper didn't answer. She just glared at him and pulled her final weapon from her backpack. The Staff of Wu-Shu. Jake shot a stream of fire at Juniper, but she span the staff around in front of her, blowing the flames away from her. Jake had a plan though. He suddenly stopped his fire breath and flew right past juniper, wrapping his arm around her neck as he did. Then he flew through the Te Xuan Ze Barrier. He passed through with ease, due to not being the Te Xuan Ze, But Juniper was held against it, firmly and Jake began trying to strangle her against it. Juniper flailed, trying to fight free, but was having trouble. As she found herself struggling to breath, she began spinning her staff and stabbed it onto the ground, a large glowing vortex appearing at her feet. She suddenly found herself falling in, and Jake being dragged with her. And in a moment, they were gone. Suddenly, they were falling. Jake and Juniper were hurtling down through the air. Jake began flapping his wings and was quickly able to gain control, zooming down to ground to land, While juniper used her flight gems to speed up her own decent and flipped around, landing safely on her feet. "The heck? Where are we?!" Jake asked, looking around. It was like they weren't even on earth anymore. "Welcome to the Realm of the Elders, dragon. This is where this battle's gonna end. I hope you're ready." she growled. Clearly, she had reach the peak of her anger. Fight or not, this dragon just tried to strangle her to death. She crouched down, placing her hand on the floor. The moment her fingertips touched the floor, blue bolts of lighting launched out of the ground, swirling around Juniper like a tornado. No. Not just around her. INTO her. Jake didn't like the look of this. He needed a plan and fast. And then he thought of one. He needed to outsmart her. He placed his hands together and began to glow with a soft blue light. Then, a moment later, his own energy began to pour out of him and created an exact duplicate of himself. June stood up, and the lighting around her dissipated once she'd finished absorbing. "So you can clone yourself? Pretty cool. But it won't be enough." She threatened. The two Jakes took flight, taking different routes to try and outmaneuver Juniper. But each time one of them tried to fly past and attack, she was able to expertly dodge or counter with ease. The original Jake flew down to get her attention, attacking with a flurry of claws, which June defended against using her staff. She swung back her staff like a baseball bat, only to have the duplicate Jake grab it mid-swing and snatch it from her. He flew up and shattered the Staff over his knee. "No more weapons." The original Jake said. "Hand to hand." He declared, before charging her again.Without breaking a sweat, she grabbed him by the arm and swung him around, tossing him aside. She turned in time to see that the Duplicate Jake had cloned himself a few more times, so three Jakes in total were rushing her while the original got back to his feet. Juniper wasn't worried though. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the telekinesis gem, she held it out at the Clones and all of them stopped in thier tracks, held in place right there in the air. She used the gem to send all three of them hurtling at the original Jake, leaving the four identical dragons in a heap. There was a light blue light and Jake reabsorbed his clones. "That's it! Enough is enough!" He yelled out, before shooting off at her as fast as he possibly could. And as he was just about to ram his claws into her stomach... She sidestepped his attack, jumped into the air, and put all of her strength into a kick to the side of his head. The aim of the kick was perfect. She managed to hit Jake squarely, right behind the back of his left ear. But even though that alone would've been enough to end the fight, the power of the magical source flowing through Juniper made her kick more powerful that she could've imagined. And with that one kick, Jake's head was ripped clean off of his neck and sent hurtling off into the distance of the realm of the elders. What was left of the dragons body collapsed to the floor and transformed back into a human body. Albeit still headless, with blood pooling out. Juniper glared at the body before pulling her Cell phone from her pocket and dialing someone. "Hey, Monroe? Is Ah Mah back from her meeting with that Lao Shi guy yet? I'm stuck in the Realm of the Elders and need a ride home." she paused for a moment to listen to the reply. "...It's a long story..." Results K.O. A portal opens up next to Juniper in the Realm of the Elders and she eagerly jumps through to head hom, leaving Jake's body behind. Meanwhile, Jake's head is still hurtling through the Realm of the Elders before finally plummeting down into the abyss. Boomstick: We got a dragon down!! Geez, that was brutal! Wiz: Despite how incredibly similar these two seem to be, the fight was actually incredibly clear cut as to who would win. Boomstick: Jake may be able to turn into a dragon, but that was just a party trick compared to some of the aces June has up her sleeve. Wiz: First, when we compare strength, it's pretty clear from thier most impressive feats that they're more or less evenly matched. Or at least you would think. While Juniper and Jake often lift heavy loads, Jake is often seen struggling and straining under the weight. but Juniper is almost always able to move things effortlessly. Boomstick: And as for striking strength, while Jake can make big monsters flinch, Juniper can send them flying with a simple punch. Wiz: When it comes to defense and taking hits, Juniper has forcefields and shields ready to go, while Jake usually fights empty handed. On top of that, while Jake has taken hits from Huntslan energy, June took a hit from the God of thunder with pretty much no injuries. And let's not forget that she withstood the flames of the Racatan, who's flames are a LOT more potent than Jake's. Boomstick: And shit, we haven't even mentioned the speed comparisons yet. Wiz: The two fastest feats we have for Jake are outpacing a thrown Boulder, and flying around an island 13 times in fifteen seconds. Outpacing the boulder is obvious as we were given a clear number. 179 miles per hour. The island feat is a little trickier but we managed it. By comparing Jake's height to the full shot of the island we got, we managed to figure out that the distance he flew was around 929 meters, or 0.56 miles. Divide 929 by 15 seconds and you get a grand total of 61.9 meters per second, or 138.4 miles per hour. Boomstick: So... It's actually even less than that boulder speed?! Wait, actually, that makes sense. Since outpacing the boulder he was going all out, while the island thing was just to show up his bratty cousin. Wiz: Exactly. Long story short, Jake's top speed is 179mph. Boomstick: Juniper on the other hand was even harder to figure out. The best speed feat we had is her running down the side of a building and catching her friend Jody. Wiz: By timing how long Jody fell for and factoring in standard earth gravity acceleration of 9.81, we were able to calculate the height of the building she fell from to be a whopping 701 meters. The fall lasted for eleven seconds and Juniper didn't start running until 7 seconds into the fall. It took her three seconds to reach the ground where she waited for Jody and caught her on the final second. Boomstick: Using more of Wiz's fancy mathematics, we were able to run those numbers through the same calc. 701 divided by 3. And this gave us 233.6 Meters per second, or 522.5 Miles per Hour. Making June here 343.5 miles FASTER than Jake! Wiz: Let's not forget too, that Jake often had a lot of trouble fighting against the Huntsgirl.And I'd like to remind you that Huntsgirl is an ordinary human girl who's simply been trained to fight dragons. Boomstick: Yeah, While Juniper is a SUPERHUMAN girl who's trained to fight Dragons. It was kind of a given that Juniper beats Huntsgirl. So it stands to reason Jake wouldn't be able to match up to her. Wiz: It's also important to note that all of this analysis is purely about Juniper and Jake's base skills. We've not even had to take into account any of Juniper's weapons yet. Boomstick: Because we don't need to! If Juniper went into this fight with none of her equipment, she'd still absolutely kick Jake's ass HARD. Wiz: So, to end this postmatch analysis, I'll just say that this match, despite seeming close from outward appearances, is incredibly one sided. Juniper was stronger, tougher and faster than Jake. It was only a matter of time before Juniper finished him off for good. Boomstick: Well... at least the fight didn't DRAG ON too long. Haha! Wiz: The winner is Juniper Lee Do you agree with Juniper's victory? (If not, leave a comment below) Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:Mattardis Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Mattardis' completed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017